Apprentissage
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: [Interrompue]Yaoi. Gon et Kirua affrontent Hisoka. Les conséquences de ce que dit alors Kirua vont changer leurs trois vies. Un vieil ami de Leolio lui rend visite, bouleversant le rythme du petit groupe. Futur HisoKirua et KuraLeo.
1. Prologue

**APPRENTISSAGE**

Série : HunterxHunter

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant (michlouphotmail.com)

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couples : Je vais pas les dire tout de suite pour pas me faire tuer.

Genre : shonen ai, emmerdes, mises en ménage. Dans plein de chapitres, death. (je vous laisse deviner qui)

Prologue 

Gon jeta un coup d'œil à Kirua. Ce que celui-ci y lit, nul ne saurait le dire, mais il acquiesça. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers leur ennemi, il était clair dans leurs yeux qu'ils se battrait jusqu'à sa mort ou son abandon pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Même contre lui.

Hisoka sourit de cette attitude avant de lancer son attaque. Elle était dirigée sur Kirua. A l'instant où il allait l'atteindre, Gon se jeta entre eux et s'effondra dans les bras de son ami. Hisoka sourit moqueusement :

-Quelle pureté…Se sacrifier ainsi, alors que tu le quitteras un jour. Quelle idiotie…

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Hisoka aurait été raide à cet instant. La haine brillait dans les yeux de Kirua lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Salaud…Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Faire mal aux gens, les blesser dans ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux…Jamais tu ne pourras le comprendre, jamais…Tu n'es qu'un assassin incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit, incapable d'éprouver de la compassion…Comment pourrais-tu savoir quoique ce soit de ce qu'est Gon, de ce qu'on peut et veut faire pour protéger ceux qui nous sont chers ?

Un instant, les yeux d'Hisoka parurent refléter une blessure, une réaction à ces mots. Mais tout de suite, il avait repris son air habituel.

-Pff…Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, mais il est encore trop tôt. Vous pouvez encore tant progresser.

Et il sortit.

Kirua posa doucement Gon sur le sol. Dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il attendait son réveil, il n'y avait plus que tristesse et une pointe de culpabilité. La douleur dans les yeux d'Hisoka ne lui avait pas échappé. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis secoua brutalement la tête. Pour lui-même, il murmura :

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne le pensais peut-être pas, mais il méritait cette douleur ! Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de Gon il vaut mille fois mieux que lui !

Il sourit avec tendresse en reportant son regard sur son ami évanoui.

Cependant, une larme coulait sur sa joue…

A suivre…

Hum…Je suis toujours pas contente de ce prologue. Je le supprimerais bien, mais ça ferait un trou sans lui dans l'histoire. Le chapitre un est écrit, j'ai quasiment toutes les grandes lignes de l'histoire sur papier, l'épilogue est écrit, le chapitre deux est en cours, donc je devrais pouvoir vous dire que ça avancera vite, mais j'ai malheureusement plein d'autres fics qui m'attendent, et la priorité est à « Encore du boulot pour nous ?!? », ma fic sur HP.

A propos, je suppose que vous avez deviné le couple ?

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ca fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Première partie: chapitre un

**APPRENTISSAGE**

****

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, emmerdes, mise en ménage. Dans plein de chapitres, death.

Couples : ça attendra encore un peu avant que je les dise. De toute façon vous en aurez deviné la moitié à la fin de ce chapitre. Enfin, normalement. C'est peut-être pas aussi clair que je crois.

Série : HunterxHunter

Disclamer : Léolio, Kurapika, Hisoka, Kirua, Gon ne sont pas à moi. Mais Imuka est à moi ! (toute contente de pouvoir le dire)

* * *

PREMIERE PARTIE 

Chapitre un 

_ Courir. Encore, encore. Personne ne le battait à la course. S'il courait assez vite, il aurait une chance de vivre. Mais il ne pensait pas à ça : il ne pensait plus qu'à courir. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il courait pour sauver sa vie, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser se concentrer sur la course était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Courir, courir. Bientôt il serait hors de portée et « l'autre » ne pourrait plus le rattraper. Courir. Courir, courir, courir courircourircourir…_

_-Alors, on pensait m'échapper ?_

_ « Il » était là, à deux pas. Il pleura. Tout était fini._

Un instant plus tard, Hisoka contemplait son corps d'un air méprisant.

-Minable. Au point de ne même pas m'avoir fait le plaisir de mourir dignement.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna. Tout à coup, son regard tomba sur ses mains. Rouge sang… « Tu n'es qu'un assassin incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit ! ». Tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait s'évanouit aussitôt, le laissant vide. Que sont les larmes, Hisoka ?

* * *

-Ah, tu te réveilles enfin, Gon ?

Le sus-nommé cligna des yeux, essayant d'adapter son regard à la lumière. Il sourit en reconnaissant son ami.

-Kirua…Que s'est-il pass ?

-Tu as fait l'idiot, comme d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter ainsi devant moi ? Tu voulais te faire tuer, ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Gon voyait tout à fait que l'origine de la colère de Kirua était le danger qu'il avait couru. Mais…

-Que se serait-il passé si je ne l'avais pas fait ? poursuivit-il.

Kirua s'arrêta, désarmé. Gon venait de lui rappeler qu'il avait agi ainsi pour la même raison qu'il se mettait en colère.

-Je ne veux pas ça, Gon, et tu le sais. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

-C'est moi qui décide de ce que je fais, Kirua. Et je te protégerai quoi que tu dises. De toute façon, tout va bien maintenant, non ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Kirua, une pointe de réticence dans la voix.

Gon se releva subitement, Quelque chose n'allait pas. La colère de Kirua aurait du se dégonfler en un soupir, et l'autre se détendre sur un « Oh toi, alors ! », mais au lieu de ça, son ami semblait toujours éprouver des regrets.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien, alors ?

-Mais rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? rit Kirua d'un air gêné, en détournant la tête.

OK, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas, de me cacher des choses…

-Mais je ne te cache rien ! se récria Kirua.

-D'autant plus que tu sais que tu n'arrives pas à me mentir, continua-t-il sans se soucier de son interruption. C'est donc que tu ne veux pas te l'admettre à toi-même, ou que tu crois que je te rejetterai à cause de ça…Les deux sont improbables, mais bon…Si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, je ne peux t'y forcer puisque j'ignore de quoi il s'agit, et si ce n'est pas ça…Kirua, tu sais qu'on est ami, non ? Et tu sais que rien ne me ferait briser cette amiti ?

-Oui, je le sais.

Kirua lui sourit.

-Il n'y a rien, je te dis.

« Rien que le fait que j'ai blessé Hisoka dans ses sentiments. Ca ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. »

-Gon, on se connaît depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'autre ami que toi. Tu te souviens quand tu es venu me chercher dans la maison de mes parents ?

Il le regardai dans les yeux et lentement, Gon hocha la tête.

-Avant de partir, j'ai promis à mon père de ne jamais te trahir. Aujourd'hui, je te promets autre chose : jamais je ne te cacherai quelque chose qui me ferait souffrir, ni qui pourrait un jour te faire souffrir toi. D'accord ?

Cette promesse était d'ors et déjà rompue. La peine faite à Hisoka l'atteignait lui-même, ce qu'il voulait nier. Il voulait juste se rassurer avec cette promesse, parce qu'elle était sincère. S'il ne lui disait rien alors qu'il avait promis qu'il lui dirait ce qui pourrait le faire souffrir, alors il ne souffrait pas, c'était la logique même.

-D'accord.

Et Gon pensa « Si tu ne veux pas en parler et que ça ne te fait pas souffrir, je ne chercherai pas à savoir ce qui t'a ainsi remué. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de croire ta promesse, et c'est la première fois…Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas la dernière ? »

Entre les deux garçons qui la veille encore étaient inséparables et ne se cachait rien, des secrets et des mensonges s'installaient lentement. Quand disparaitraient-ils ?

* * *

-Excusez-moi, vous connaissez Léolio ? Je suis de ses amis.

Kurapika se tourna vers la personne qui venait de se présenter ainsi et l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Cheveux noirs courts. Yeux verts. Nez droit. Visage androgyne. Habits ne permettant pas de conclure quant au sexe. Apparence générale ? Fille ou garçon, très attirant. Il répondit froidement.

-Ah oui ? Quelle coïncidence, c'est aussi mon cas. Vous vous appelez ?

-Imuka. En vérité, c'est plutôt mon frère Kumari qui connaissait bien Léolio. Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ?

-Kurapika. Connaissait ?

-Il est mort.

-Oh, je suis désolé.

-Il ne faut pas, c'était il y a plusieurs années. Vous savez où est Léolio ?

-Je l'attends, il ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Léolio débarquai.

-Désolé pour le retard, Kurapika !…Qui est avec toi ?

Imuka se tourna vers lui et la gaieté de Léolio s'envola.

-Oh, Imuka. Ca faisait longtemps.

-Très longtemps, Léolio. Qu'es-tu devenu toutes ces années ? Tu voulais devenir médecin, je crois…après…la mort de mon frère.

-Les études étaient trop chères, je suis devenu Hunter pour les payer. Maintenant…j'ai échoué une fois à un concours d'entrée, je dois le repasser dans deux semaines. Tu dors où cette nuit ?

-J'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôtel.

-Tu décommandes, je t'invite. Si Kurapika est d'accord, bien sûr.

-Pas d'objections, je prends le canapé.

-Hors de question ! Imuka est MON invité, c'est moi qui le prends !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Je te dis que c'est moi qui dors dessus !

-Non, ce sera moi !

-Moi !

-MOI !

-Excusez-moi, mais il est si confortable que ça, ce canap ? intervint Imuka.

Kurapika et Léolio se regardèrent, le regardèrent, puis se re-regardèrent et là, éclatèrent de rire. Imuka sourit.

-Vous n'auriez pas une chambre d'amis ?

-Si…, commença Léolio.

-…Mais on avait oubli ! finit Kurapika.

Et tous les trois repartirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

A suivre… 

Bon, cette fois, est-ce que le couple que je veux faire est clair ? S'il y a une personne qui me répond faux ou qui a des doutes, je ne les afficherais pas non plus au chapitre suivant ça peut attendre.

Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires !


	3. Chapitre deux

**APPRENTISSAGE**

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, emmerdes, mise en ménage. Dans plein de chapitres, death.

Couples : LéolioxKurapika, HisokaxKirua (et oui ! C'est pas un GonKirua…Enfin…)

Série : HunterxHunter

Disclamer : Léolio, Kurapika, Hisoka, Kirua, Gon ne sont pas à moi. Mais Imuka est à moi ! (toute contente de pouvoir le dire)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Hisoka, dans une forêt, mangeait. Ses pensées s'égaraient et son sourire habituel était absent de ses lèvres. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre ses repères, ses habitudes. Tuer…Ce n'était plus pareil. Il sentait toujours sur lui un regard réprobateur. Des yeux noirs…Ou des yeux bleus ? Et toujours cette phrase qui revenait : "Tu n'es qu'un assassin incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit".C'était vrai, il était un assassin, incapable d'amitié et de compassion. Rien ni personne ne comptait jamais pour lui, les autres n'étaient qu'un moyen d'atteindre un but. Il voulait combattre et tuer Kuroro ; un moyen de se tester. Il attendait que Gon atteigne son niveau, pour le combattre. Un autre moyen de tuer le temps. Et il les observait, lui et Kirua. Et encore cette phrase : "incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit"…Pourquoi l'obsédait-elle tant, si elle ne l'avait pas blessé -puisqu'elle était vrai, il ne pouvait ressentir la souffrance du rejet- alors pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait plus.

* * *

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, Gon ? 

-On mange chez Léolio. Il nous a appelés hier pour nous inviter à déjeuner chez lui.

-Est-ce qu'on risque de voir Kurapika ?

-Oui, ils habitent ensemble depuis que Kurapika a réussi à récupérer les yeux de ses compagnons. Enfin, c'est plutôt son point de chute entre deux arrestations de membres de la Brigade. Je me demande s'il s'y installera quand il aura fini. Enfin bon, il est là, oui. Mais il paraît qu'on sera cinq.

-Ah ? Courons-y alors, on va bientôt être en retard.

* * *

-Léolio, je peux te parler ? 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurapika ?

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir…

-Quoi ?

-Imuka, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-…Il -ou elle- ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Ah…

-Si je peux me permettre, Kurapika…

- ?

-De ta part, c'est une drôle de question, tu sais ?

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Je sais. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas vengé mon clan, je préfère éviter qu'on puisse m'aimer. Mon androgynéité est ma façon de montrer que je ne peux donner mon cœur à personne.

-Et cela suffit à te protéger ?

-Pour me protéger, j'ai ma colère. Cela sert à protéger les autres.

-Ah.

Léolio se demanda s'il devait lui signaler que ça n'était pas tout à fait suffisant, mais il n'ajouta rien. Sans un mot, il se remit à préparer le repas pendant que Kurapika sortait de l'appartement pour aller chercher des bouteilles dans la cave.

Un instant après son départ, Imuka entrait à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Léolio…Tu ne le…la…enfin, Kurapika n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

-Comment ça ?

-Cette façon de cacher son sexe…Moi c'est la coutume que le deuxième né cache son sexe tant que l'aîné n'est pas marié.

-Ou décédé.

-…Même ainsi, je porte son deuil, Léolio, maintenant. Mais lui…ou elle…Pourquoi ça ? Tu connais son sexe, toi ?

-Autant que le tien.

-…

Imuka avait l'air de trouver ça louche, encore.

-…Et si tu veux savoir, reprit Léolio, je viens d'avoir une conversation similaire avec Kurapika. Son sexe, de même que le tien, ne me regarde pas- de toute façon, ce ne sont que des histoires de tuyauterie. De même, son histoire ne te concerne pas, et personne n'a à lui révéler la tienne. C'est à vous de décider de vous confier ou non l'un à l'autre.

-Des histoires de tuyauterie ? interrogea Imuka, curieux.

-J'ai lu ça dans un livre, « L'assassin royal ». J'ai trouvé la formule juste, alors je l'ai retenue.

-Hmm…J'aimerais discuter ce point, mais j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire : je ne poserai pas de questions à Kurapika à moins de vouloir répondre aux siennes.

Léolio ne répondit pas ; il n'y avait rien à ajouter. A cet instant, l'objet de leur discussion survint dans la cuisine.

-Léolio, j'ai pris du vin blanc. Ca correspond à ce que tu nous fais ?

-Absolument.

* * *

-Imuka, tu connais Léolio depuis longtemps ? demanda Gon durant le repas. 

-Depuis que je suis tout petit. C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère Kumari.

-On avait grandi ensemble, lui et moi, dit Léolio en souriant. Mes parents sont morts trop tôt, dans un accident de voiture. Leurs parents m'ont recueilli et élevé. Kumari et Imuka étaient comme des frères.

-Pourtant, tu nous as juste laissé un mot quand tu es parti. Un mot qui ne nous apprenais rien. J'étais très étonné en recevant ton appel.

-Il était temps de reprendre contact. Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé, mais j'avais besoin de temps.

-…Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné, tu sais ?

-…Je m'en doutais.

-Imuka, c'est quoi ce que tu portes autour du cou ? dit brusquement Kurapika.

-Oh, ce truc ? fit Imuka, se réjouissant que quelqu'un dévie ainsi la conversation. Je l'ai acheté à une sorcière que j'ai croisée sur la route. Enfin, c'était pas une sorcière, mais elle en avait l'apparence !

Imuka continua ainsi à raconter son voyage, dont la rencontre avec la vieille colporteuse pleine de verrues n'était qu'une anecdote, et Kurapika, Gon et Léolio l'écoutèrent avec intérêt ; c'était un très bon conteur. Kirua mangea à peine et ne décolla pas son nez de son assiette, et Gon fit taire son inquiétude en faisant semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Après le repas, Kurapika proposa à Gon et Kirua de laisser Léolio et Imuka à leurs retrouvailles et d'aller faire un tour et d'aller faire un tour. Ils acceptèrent et l'instant d'après ils étaient dehors, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville pour se promener dans la campagne environnante. Kirua se sépara d'eux au premier embranchement, sans un mot et à peine un regard échangé avec Gon, qui le regarda s'éloigner pendant une minute avant de se secouer et de reprendre sa discussion avec Kurapika.

-Alors, où en es-tu ?

-4 morts, 2 capturés, et 8 en liberté dont Kuroro, c'est là que j'en étais. J'ai eu Sharnalk, ils ne sont plus que sept.

-Tu as eu Sharnalk…Mort ou vif ?

-Mort. Je ne le voulais pas, mais il a préféré se suicider.

-Ah.

-Et Kirua ?

-…Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul. On a sans doute passé trop de temps ensemble, lui et moi. Ca doit commencer à lui peser.

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Tu en as marre, toi ?

-Non, jamais !

Les yeux de Gon brillaient d'indignation en faisant cette réponse.

-Je n'en aurai jamais assez de lui.

-Ah.

-…Kurapika, tu n'en as jamais assez, toi, de te cacher derrière ta vengeance ?

-D'abord je ne me cache pas…bon d'accord, si, un peu. Et j'en ai souvent marre. Sinon je ne rentrerais pas aussi souvent chez Léolio.

-Hum…Dis, tu connais cette fleur ? Elle est très rare, on l'appelle fleur de chance. Elle a plein d'utilités…

La discussion continua ainsi, sur des sujets qui ne risquaient pas de les blesser l'un ou l'autre : les plantes, la cuisine, les techniques de survie…

* * *

Kirua marchait, les yeux sur ses chaussures, les pensées dans le vague, sans s'occuper du tout de l'endroit où le dirigeaient ses pas. Il était trop préoccupé pour ça. Il avait cru pouvoir effacer de son esprit le regard d'Hisoka à cet instant, mais il semblait s'être gravé dans sa mémoire et rien ne pouvait l'en chasser. Même l'inquiétude de Gon ne l'atteignait pas assez pour l'intéresser au monde extérieur ; même si de cette journée, c'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu, la seule chose qu'il avait un peu vu. 

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence. Se maudissant pour sa négligence, il releva les yeux sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir :

-Hisoka ?

_A suivre…_

Voilà, après plus d'un an d'attente, la suite de "Apprentissage". Vous trouvez peut-être que l'histoire n'avance pas ou que la fin est sadique? Perso, je dirais plutôt qu'avec ce chapitre, les problèmes sont posés clairement enfin, alors je vais pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet...chose que je ne suis malheureusement pas douée pour faire. Mais je n'ai pas prévu d'aller vite, donc il devrait y avoir encore quelques chapitres avant la fin de la première partie...6 ou 7 je pense. Dites...Est-ce que vous trouvez que les chapitres sont trop courts?

Et est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser une review?


End file.
